Life Is Odd, Some People Say
by SangoShadowphoenix
Summary: A oneshotmy first of our favourite group of warriors and friends. Please try it.


_**Life is odd, some people say.** Yet it always manages to even itself out in the end._

Inu Yasha had lived a life of solitude, fighting and surviving. Until the day he met the priestess Kikyou, he truly didn't give a damn about anything. His unplanned, uneventful days of living were over, however, when he had found a friend worth cherishing, and he had also found a love. 

She, he loved. He, she loved. Both, they loved. 

It was odd for a human and a hanyou to love one another, but their love was all that mattered to them. 

_**Life is complex, the philosophers say.** Yet it holds simple things._

Inu Yasha and Kikyou had planned to live together as humans. Naraku had planned to make them hate. He took their forms and indeed made them hate. The process of his goal was complex, the reason not. "Soil the jewel with hatred and long life will the evil obtain," whispered Onigumo, Naraku's former self. His simple goal led to oceans of hurt. He spent the time and the effort to carry out the twisted plan, yet he easily achieved his goal.

_**Life is hard, warriors say. **Yet it bends at the touch. _

For Kagome Higurashi, her only trouble was to keep her grades the way they were-- low 90s and high 80s. Although she worked hard for her marks and her knowledge, she was still the average teenager. She partied with her friends. Until that fateful day when she fell through the well, she led a normal life. 

Then the hardness began. She had to keep up in both times. She had to keep up with Inu Yasha and the shards, her friends and family and her schoolwork. Even though the quest was not the easiest, she would find comfort in the past, of what would someday be the Tokyo she lived in and knew since birth. She found comfort with Inu Yasha and Kaede, even if he could be really mean and gruff, and the old priestess unable to travel with the two. 

Though the quest was hard, they would pull through. Though Inu Yasha acted like he didn't care and wouldn't take the time to see things her way, she could see the emotions swimming like fish under the piercing golden orbs of his. He isn't the person he tries to be; he is tough, true, yet flexible.

_**Life is strung, weavers say.** Yet it is loosely flying. _

They met Myouga, Shippou, Miroku and Sango. They went through hard times together. They were there for one another. 

Their path lay ahead, following shards, searching for Naraku. They would do fine, then suddenly meet danger. They were used to it, though. They had each other. They didn't need to fear being lonely ever again. Their lives were strung together, never to break apart. Though they had secrets of their own that may never be told to another in their group, they stuck together like glue.

_**Life is transparent, glassblowers say.** Yet it is always visible. _

In between assembling their friendship filled group, Kikyou was resurrected. After the incident, they met with Kikyou once in a while. They, the group, saw the hurt in Kagome when they did. Nevertheless she had made up her mind. She had realized and accepted what she had found deep in her heart. 

Love. 

Love for a friend. 

Love for him. 

For Inu Yasha

She would stay by Inu Yasha, the one she loved, and she would carry on with the quest like nothing happened every time Kikyou was met again. It hurt, but she had decided. She had known since the first time he saved and was concerned for her. It was there, she just couldn't really see it until it stopped her from walking further, the transparency finally showing reflection, announcing its presence.

_**Life is spread out, businessmen say.** Yet it never leaves. _

Although she was hurt, she never left his side. She kept her promise. Although he knew of her promise, he forced himself to believe in his past love. He felt the love there for Kikyou, but he admitted only to himself that guilt overrode it. 

Even if he thinks, says, and screams that he loves Kagome not, pummeling back would the truth come, into his face when she was in danger, or when she cried. However far out into the world he could escape to, he would always come back, just like she who loved him.

**_Life is dull, candle makers say. _**_Yet it forever catches the light._

Fighting is hard. Then try fighting an enemy that you loose to every time because the enemy's cowardice takes the enemy to flee when you are within eye lash's length to winning. Then try fighting with that cowardly enemy every day of your life. 

Life becomes a dull ache, and dull goal. Destroy him to find happiness and a normal life, whisper the husky sounds of the winds.

The group of warriors and friends march forth once more, another dull day of fighting put behind them and another approaching. Yet no matter how hard and how unconfident they are, they have the girl with the contagious smile with them; the boy with the gruff attitude; the man that forever seeks what will forever bring trouble to him; the child that has grown wise within the traveling; the older girl who forever seeks peace for a precious sibling, and an elder woman who will forever guide them onwards. They light each other's days like a candle in a cave. 

When no other light reaches the cave depths of their hardship filled days, they will rely on one another to strike the match and shine the light that forever glints and reflects off the weary souls of the companions; soothing them in its warm and treasured rays.

**_Life is a solid, ship makers say. _**_Yet it hold many holes._

Together they started, and together they shall end. Things will never be perfect, but at least they cling to tomorrow and they have faith in their hopes. When all else falls apart and sinks to the bottomless ocean of death and nothingness, they alone will survive, a solid form of friendship, trust, and love.

**_AN:_** Do you like it? I hope so. I'm not really proud of it, as I only wrote it 'cause I had nothing else to do with the Life is Odd poem like thing that I wrote when I was depressed, so I wrote this. Though I'll warn you now, if I DO find something to do with it, I WILL write another fic with the same lines. Well, mostly, as the original doesn't have "______ say." after "Life is______,"

so yeah, standard disclaimers apply, and I hope to see reviews for my first one-shot! 


End file.
